


pomegranates & wildflowers

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: & daithi is hades, (its an au based on Greek Mythology. sadly its inevitable), Established Relationship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Persephone & Hades AU, Reference to Incest, Romantic Gestures, arlan is demeter (lui's mother), daithi de calibre - Freeform, i had so much fun writing this, idk - Freeform, lui is persephone, myth au's are my jam, oh they're naked but nothing happens, so kinda nsfw??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui sighed, sometimes he found himself wondering if Hades even noticed the difference in the Underworld on the months when he returned to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pomegranates & wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on tumblr: "Your mom never liked me"  
> I had so much fun writing this, you have no idea. I really love this AU, mythology is so interesting and combining it with bbs is something special. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zeroyalchilly :D

"Your mother never liked me," Nogla whispered, fingers brushing against the exposed skin of Lui's hips.

They dipped into the hollow edge of his hip bone, the sensation so light it _almost_ tickled and Lui swallowed down his laughter. He sighed, leaning his head further back into the pillow and hummed under his breath. The air was warm, like always, rendering the sheets of their bed useless. They were pushed down and tangled around his legs, almost as if the King of the Underworld had resorted to a more mundane tactic in order to keep him here.

Lui sighed, sometimes he found himself wondering if Hades even noticed the difference in the Underworld on the months when he returned to the surface.

Love always blossomed strongly in the beginning, of course, but surely it died once it faced enough harsh winters alone.

"You _did_ kidnap me. That's more than enough reason to garner mistrust, my love," he replied easily, shifting his body to press it against the hard line of David's side. He pressed his face into the crook of Hades neck, littering it with light kisses as Daithi's hands crept across his skin. They finally settled in the hollow of his back and Lui arched slightly into his touch.

"Mistrust? Heh, your mother holds more than just _mistrust_ towards me, Persephone. Demeter would burn me to ash if they ever managed to get their hands on me,"

"You must admit, it would be well deserved," Lui replied, raising his head to grin at Nogla. He watched the wide array of emotions flicker over his husband's face; surprise, to annoyance, and then exasperation before settling on sly amusement.

"It is well deserved for Arlan to _get over it_ , wildflower. Such a grudge mustn't be good for their health."

Lui rolled his eyes and kicked the sheets off of him, letting the air freely brush against his bare skin. He could feel David's hungry gaze sweeping across his naked body, drinking in every inch of the tanned skin that was on display.

There was a small, undeniable urge to quickly move to cover his body from prying eyes, but Lui pushed past the feeling and stretched his legs; his toes involuntarily curling into the bed. He sat up, crossing his legs and leant back on his palms, his back deliberately aimed at Nogla.

"Demeter has every right to hate you, Hades, and it is _useless_ to try and convince me otherwise. Sometimes, I wonder if you ever actually feel guilty for all the heartbreak you caused." Lui sighed. He glanced over his shoulder at Nogla- who remained unnaturally still, with a hard look etched into his eyes, "But of course that would be unthinkable; as long as the mortals _still die_ and you are _still worshipped_ , nothing else matters, correct?"

"Why would I feel guilty over a situation that granted me a beautiful husband and queen in return, wildflower." Nogla replied and Lui let his gaze fall to his lap.

"Maybe my mother would actually like you, if you weren't such a selfish God, my love," Lui bit back, but his voice betrayed him. David could clearly hear how his words held no edge, as if he were scolding a puppy with a grin on his lips.

Daithi called his bluff.

"Maybe if you had refused the pomegranate, you wouldn't have had to worry about a heartbroken mother," he argued and Lui froze, snapping his head up so fast to momentarily watching the room spin. He waited until his vision focused before catching Daithi's gaze, watching as he raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. Lui huffed and moved carefully, crawling up the length of Daithi's body as the God in question watched him with careful eyes.

"Maybe if you-"

"Maybe if I didn't make you fall in love with me, you'd still be up there, hmm? Stuck playing house with a _mortal_ husband sure to die quicker than you could blink," Nogla interrupted and Lui grinned.

"So cocksure, as if you forget that I am here by my own free will, my love," Lui replied, dipping his head to press a chaste kiss against Daithi's lips. "It is winter, when it should be spring. And you think so lowly of mortals, though I suppose I should expect nothing less." He let himself collapse to David's left, sinking back into the bed with a sigh.

It was useless to argue with the King of the Underworld, and strangely enough Lui found that he didn't care. His mother was sure to never accept his lover, since Droidd had made it clear many times that they despised their brother and no amount of family mediating was sure to fix it.

And Daithi was sure to never apologize for his actions, for the God of the Underworld didn't _stay_ the God of the Underworld by showing guilt and remorse. It was a gateway, because as soon as David let himself be weak for Lui, then it wouldn't take long to escalate and he would be weak for the souls crossing the River Styx too.

Lui understood, but that didn't stop him from pushing Hades a little further each time.

"And I am thankful, I do profoundly enjoy it when you spoil me with your company, Persephone," Nogla replied and Lui rolled his eyes, moving to rest his chin on Daithi's chest.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Hades."

"Flattery has gotten me _everywhere_ , wildflower."

Lui laughed, licking his lips slowly, loving the way Daithi's eyes fluttered down to watch. " _Fear_ has gotten you everywhere, my love. When the King of the Underworld asks for something, there is no option to object."

"What about you?" Daithi questioned, gripping Lui's waist tightly. His fingers found their home pressing against his hip bones, rubbing circular patterns into his skin and Lui wondered if it would leave bruises. Purple marks that would eventually fade to yellow, but would still display their message clearly without confusion. Lui was David's, in every sense of the word. A simple effort to claim him- yet another one added to the growing list that Nogla had already accumulated- and Lui almost laughed.

He'd fallen so hard for the man that he found he didn't even care anymore.

"Pardon, my love?" He asked, watching David through his eyelashes.

"Do you stay, because of fear? Are you only in my bed tonight because you're _afraid_ of me?" David asked, his hands stilling their movements. Lui didn't even bother to hesitate, instead he tilted his head slightly to the left and bit his lip.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I am not afraid of you, not anymore," He replied, offering Hades a small smile, "You terrified me to begin with, that I can honestly admit. You stole me, hide me away from both my mother and the sunlight, deep in the Underworld. I should hate you, resent you even... but I don't. I love you and there is no question in my mind regarding my feelings,"

Nogla nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smug smile and Lui rolled his eyes. They both fell silent, basking in each other's presence while ignoring the impending moment of Lui's departure to the surface.

It felt almost childish, making such a big deal of a moment that had already happened many times before and would continue to happen many times in the future, but Lui allowed them this moment.

"When do you have to leave, wildflower?" Daithi asked and Lui sighed.

"Mother will not allow me to stay more than just a few days, my love. And to be honest, I miss them." He replied, resting his cheek against the warm skin of Daithi's chest. "It has been a while since I last saw Demeter, and I am sure the mortals are growing tired of the long winter forced upon them."

Nogla hummed lowly in his throat, running his fingers along the length of Lui's exposed spine, "I suppose that will do." He shifted slightly, tangling his legs with Persephone's, curling them together so closely that it was hard to tell where Lui began and David ended, "I will miss you when you leave, it never gets any easier."

Lui found himself wondering how long it would take, before he finally realised that Daithi would never voluntarily leave him.

"Will you always wait for me to come back?" he whispered, closing his eyes, desperately waiting for the confirmation of Nogla's devotion. He needed it, the reassurance that his decision to stay permanently linked with the Underworld was worth something. That when he'd knowingly accepted the pomegranate, along with the offer of remaining the Queen of the Underworld forever, that it wasn't a stupid mistake that he'd grow to regret.

He needed a reason to keep coming back.

_He needed Daithi to stay that reason._

"Of course, wildflower. My life would be incomplete without you. I would wait a thousand years for you and still greet you at the River Styx as if you had only left yesterday," he replied and Lui grinned, relaxing into his husband's arms.

"I shall hold you to that,"  


End file.
